gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nürburgring 24h
|country = |fastestlap = -- |selectedothers = Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA (7'59.41) |roadway = Tarmac + Concrete |type = Real World Circuit }} Nürburgring 24h is a track that made its debut in the Gran Turismo series in Gran Turismo 5, and later appears in Gran Turismo 6. This variation of the Nürburgring is a combined track, of which includes the GP-Strecke (without utilizing the Mercedes Arena) and the Nordschleife. Up until 1984, this track was not official. It is one of the longest tracks in the series, with a lap coming in at over 25 kilometers. In Gran Turismo 5, the track makes an appearance in the Dream Car Championship event as well as the 24 Hours of Nürburgring endurance race. It is the game's third longest track, only behind the Special Stage Route X, and Circuito de la Sierra. In Gran Turismo 6, the track appears in more events than the previous game, appearing in Midnight Racers, Rainmasters, Dream Car Championship, Gran Turismo World Championship and 24 Minutes of Nürburgring. Events GT Sport Mission Challenge *7-1: Nürburgring Meister: 1 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***Weave your way through a mixed class pack to aim for the Gold time. Make sure to overtake rivals on the straights! ****'Gold': 1:24.000 ****'Silver': 1:28.000 ****'Bronze': 1:34.000 *7-2: Nürburgring Meister: 2 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***This is a section of the GP track in the first part of the Nordschleife. Aim to overtake at the corner exits! ****'Gold': 1:29.500 ****'Silver': 1:32.000 ****'Bronze': 1:36.300 *7-3: Nürburgring Meister: 3 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***This is a high speed section with long flat out zones. Be sure not to lose your balance at the large bumps on the road surface. ****'Gold': 1:13.000 ****'Silver': 1:16.000 ****'Bronze': 1:20.600 *7-4: Nürburgring Meister: 4 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***This is a section of mid to high speed corners. To overtake, get next to your rivals quickly at the entry into the corners! ****'Gold': 1:09.000 ****'Silver': 1:13.500 ****'Bronze': 1:19.000 *7-5: Nürburgring Meister: 5 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***Overtaking in gripping, high speed corners! Monitor the movements of your opponents to find an open driving line! ****'Gold': 1:07.800 ****'Silver': 1:11.500 ****'Bronze': 1:16.300 *7-6: Nürburgring Meister: 6 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***This is one of the most technical sections of the Nordschleife. Overtake your rivals in the short straight sections connecting the corners! ****'Gold': 1:08.600 ****'Silver': 1:13.000 ****'Bronze': 1:19.800 *7-7: Nürburgring Meister: 7 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***This is a high speed section with bumpy surface conditions. Even a slight error can end it all. Make sure to attempt overtakes only when your car is stable! ****'Gold': 0:57.000 ****'Silver': 0:59.500 ****'Bronze': 1:05.000 *7-8: Nürburgring Meister: 8 **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***Drive through the crowded straight, and smoothly exit the final consecutive corner! ****'Gold': 1:16.000 ****'Silver': 1:18.500 ****'Bronze': 1:23.000 *8-8: Gr.3 Nürburgring Final: 4 Laps **Sector King; Garage Car Event (Gr.3) ***The battle of the top Gr.3 cars on the Nürburgring! Use all your skill and experience to aim for victory! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 8th ****'Bronze': 20th Replay Demo Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:German Circuits Category:Circuits with a real-life 24-hour race Category:Circuits with a straight over 1 mile Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with time-change Category:Circuits Over 10 Kilometers